Burden of Sacrifice
by Loyle
Summary: Cuando Arthur se siente perdido siempre marca el mismo numero. Pero nunca se espero lo que eso implicaria.


Título: Burden of Sacrifice  
Autor: Loyle  
Pareja: Arthur/ Eames  
Rating:PG-13  
Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Sin fines de ganancia o robo.  
Resumen: Cuando Arthur se siente perdido siempre marca el mismo numero. Pero nunca se espero lo que eso implicaria.  
Advertencias: Insinuación de Lemmon. Slash. Recomiendo ver el video y después leer el fic, se entendera más la secuencia.

Les dejo aquí el link: http :/ www. / watch?v=RRnqmNTzon8 (quiten espacios)

Beta: **poison_d90**.Gracias, sin ti no hubiera logrado subir este fic :D

Nota: Dedicado ha **a_lunatica **¡joder! D: sin ti nunca hubiera entrado a este fandom, ahora estoy perdida en él -_-

* * *

_Burden of Sacrifice_

_Tal vez era con la peor persona del mundo, o en la que menos debería confiar, pero era en la que más confiaba. Su vida estaba en sus manos._

Arthur daba vueltas, desesperado, dentro de la habitación. Todo había salido mal. Sabía que esa extracción no era cualquier extracción. Se estaban metiendo con un pez gordo, pero Cobb le había dicho que todo estaba bajo control. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Agarró el teléfono y le habló a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente. Eames.

Uno, dos, tres... no contesta. Cuelga y vuelve a intentar. Las manos le tiemblan.

―¿Arthur? ―escucha la voz de Eames por el celular.

―Eames… te necesito― no es la primera vez que dice esa oración y sabe bien que no será la última.

―¿Dónde estás? ―escucha ruidos a través de la bocina.

―En el Motel "Luna". Me separé de Cobb y Ariadne, los perdí ―dice atropelladamente Arthur.

―Voy en camino.

* * *

Eames maneja a toda velocidad, en esos momentos no le importa su seguridad, sólo tiene un pensamiento en su cabeza: Arthur.

Sabe bien que cuando él habla y pide ayuda es porque realmente está perdido. Pocas veces, pero cada una la recuerda.

150 km/hr. 180 km/hr. 200 km/hr.

El letrero aparece en el panorama. Está cerca.

* * *

Sigue dando vueltas en la habitación, no sabe qué esperar. Escucha golpes fuertes en la puerta, han llegado. Toma su pistola y apunta a la puerta. Lo peor está por venir.

Toma todas sus cosas, sin dejar de apuntar a la entrada, se decide a salir. Se dirige a la puerta lentamente.

―¡Ábreme, idiota! ―ahí esta él. Abre rápidamente.

―Eames ―pronuncia a media voz. Por extraño que parezca, a partir de ese momento se siente protegido y seguro.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―dice Eames entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Arthur lo mira por unos momentos mira su ropa mal puesta, una sudadera gris y vaqueros, y con su pelo despeinado. No podría verse mejor.

―Salió mal el trabajo, nos tendieron una trampa. Todo estaba planeado para sabotear a Saito. Y a nosotros también. Cobb logró escapar con Ariadne.

Eames da vueltas en círculo mientras mira a Arthur. La acción es inevitable. Se avienta contra Arthur tomándolo por la cara, le planta un beso lleno de necesidad y desesperación. Arthur no tarda en responderle, lo toma por la sudadera y lo jala hacia él, tratando de pegarse lo más que pueda. Saliva y lenguas se juntan por un momento.

Manos se cuelan por debajo de la ropa. Caricias rápidas y llenas de deseo. Eames deja la boca para pasar al cuello, se deleita besándolo y mordiéndolo, queriendo marcar lo que es suyo. Las manos de Arthur pasan por su pelo. Las miradas se encuentran.

―Debemos salir de aquí― dice Eames, juntando sus labios rápidamente.

Arthur toma todas sus cosas, checa la pistola antes de salir, saben que lo están esperando. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con la Eames. Están listos para salir.

La puerta es abierta por una patada de Eames. Salen corriendo y bajan rápidamente las escaleras. En el estacionamiento dos camionetas los esperan. Cuando se encuentran frente a ellas, todo el panorama cambia.

Balas vuelan de un lado a otro.

―¡Corre Arthur! ―grita Eames―. Ve por el carro ―le arroja las llaves.

Sale corriendo con las llaves en las manos, siente sus músculos tensarse por el esfuerzo. Se agacha al ver una bala acercarse en su dirección. Entra al auto. Trata de prender el auto con sus dedos temblorosos, producto de pensar que Eames está solo. El auto arranca y él acelera.

Está a unos metros de Eames, lo ve detrás de un pilar escondido.

―¡Eames sube!― grita con todas su fuerzas abriéndole la puerta.

Eames corre hacia el carro tratando de esquivar todas las balas. Dos pasos, tres pasos… Eames cae.

* * *

Trata de esquivar todas las balas, ve una pasar cerca de su pierna. Está a tan pocos pasos del carro. Siente un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Su vista se nubla y pierde control sobre sus piernas. Cae al suelo.

-¡EAMES!- escucha un grito llenó de dolor.

Su ropa se empieza a sentir fría y espesa, el líquido resbala por sus costados. El pavimento se entierra en su cara. Cada vez siente el cuerpo más pesado, aplasta sus pulmones.

―Eames, Eames…respóndeme. Eames, por favor, no me hagas esto ―siente como es arrastrado―. No puedes irte. No después de todo. Tienes que aguantar.

Trata de contestar pero le cuesta trabajo articular. Todo se va convirtiendo en pesadez. Arthur trata de subirlo al auto, pero es tarea imposible cuando las balas están dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Lo lanza sobre el asiento del carro.

―¡Mierda!― Arthur se tira al suelo. Le han dado en la pierna.

Eames va cayendo dentro de sí. Es como en una extracción, sus sentidos se desconectan del mundo y sólo quedan él y su subconsciente. Lo último que ve es la imagen de Arthur.

* * *

Arthur se encuentra frente al ataúd. Pocas personas están a sus lados, todas sus caras son borrosas. Su mirada sólo está enfocada en la caja color caoba frente a él, las rosas la invaden. Tierra empieza a caer encima de ella.

―Debemos irnos, Arthur ―una mano reposa sobre su hombro, algo tan efímero como el momento. Poco creíble―. Es tiempo ―Cobb le susurra al oído.

Los últimos rastros del ataúd son cubiertos. Es el final.

* * *

Sentado frente al volante, siente su cuerpo de plomo. La visión es borrosa, las lágrimas amenazan por salir, es el momento. Todo es tan irreal. El final había llegado sin aviso ni llamado, simplemente había llegado. Golpea el volante con fuerza, sacando toda la furia.

El claxon suena varias veces.

No puede más, las lágrimas resbalan libremente por su cara. Arthur se siente perdido… Pero esta vez no hay a quién llamar.

* * *

Han pasado cuatro meses desde ese día. Tirado sobre su cama da vueltas una y otra vez, hace semanas que no logra conciliar el sueño. Las imágenes lo atormentan con sólo cerrar sus ojos. Es doloroso.

El timbre de su celular suena. La esperanza lo levanta con rapidez.

"Cobb". Contesta.

―¿Estás bien? ―es todo lo que dice.

Arthur mira por la ventana. Ni si quiera sabe si está.

―Normal. ¿Qué sucede?

―Tengo un trabajo. Sabes que sin ti no puedo hacer nada, es hora de volver.

Arthur suspira: es tiempo de volver.

* * *

Están en medio de la extracción. Ariadne realiza un trabajo perfecto, la arquitectura es ideal. Cobb engaña tan bien como siempre. Sólo queda hacer su trabajo. Busca rápidamente los papeles en el escritorio frente a él.

―¿Estás seguro que están ahí, querido?― escucha una voz en su espalda. Es inconfundible.

Voltea. Frente a él se encuentra Eames, con su traje impecable, jugando entre sus dedos el tótem.

―¿Ea…mes? ―tartamudea. No puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

Eames ríe.

―¿Acaso olvidaste mi nombre, Arthur? ―Eames lo ve a los ojos con ese toque de picardía característico de él.

El mundo empieza a temblar. La extracción queda olvidada. En lo único en lo que se puede concentrar es en la imagen frente a él.

―Tú estás…Tú…

―Estoy aquí, querido. Aquí contigo ―Eames se acerca a él y lo toma del pelo con rudeza. Sus bocas están unidas de un momento a otro. Arthur siente como si fuera verdadero aquello y la locura lo invade.

Cada vez tiembla más fuerte. Las paredes a su alrededor se empiezan a caer, pero nada importa más que la boca de Eames. La boca de Eames contra la suya. Sus lenguas jugando entre sí.

―¡Arthur! ―escucha como gritan su nombre.

La patada hace presencia.

Esa es la primera vez que Eames aparece en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sentado en una banca del parque, analiza todo. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que su mente no lo quiere asimilar. Restriega sus manos en la cara. Cada vez la culpa se vuelve más pesada. Esta más perdido que nunca.

Saca su celular del bolsillo y marca.

"Eames. Dejé su mensaje". Escucha una y otra vez esa pequeña grabación.

"Eames. Dejé su mensaje". Se escucha el pitido que bota a la grabación.

―Te necesito…

Arthur cierra el celular y lo mete de nuevo a su bolsillo. El nudo se vuelve a formar en su garganta. Levanta la cara al cielo y siente los rayos del sol invadir su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos… lo ve entre la gente.

Eames parado entre la multitud con una sonrisa en su cara. Lo mira.

Se levanta de la banca y corre hacia él. La sonrisa de Eames se ensancha. Cada vez está más cerca de él. Sin embargo, Eames desaparece.

Arthur se queda parado en medio de la banqueta.

Esa es la primera vez que su subconsciente lo traiciona.

* * *

Eames está en todos lados. Cada vez que ve por la ventana, Eames está en la acera de enfrente. Cuando va al supermercado, él se encuentra viéndolo a través del cristal de la entrada. En todos lados está.

No puede soportarlo más. Tiene que tomar medidas.

* * *

Arthur decide entrar a su subconsciente. Solo ahí encontrará la respuesta. Se conecta el tubo al brazo. Ariadne se encuentra a su lado, es en la única persona en la cual se puede confiar. Se sienta en la silla, entra dentro de él.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra en el cuarto de hotel.

―¿Me extrañaste, querido? ―Eames pregunta desde la cama.

Arthur voltea a verlo. Ahí está, como siempre. Se acerca lentamente a él. Todo es tan surrealista.

―¿Qué tienes Arthur? ―Eames termina por recorrer la distancia que los separa.

Se encuentran frente a frente. Las palabras sobran en esos momentos. Arthur se lanza sobre Eames. Los dos están tirados sobre la cama. Los labios nos tardan en encontrarse, tampoco las caricias. Todo sabe y se siente a verdad. La ropa se va olvidando en el piso. Es piel contra piel, y sentimientos al rojo vivo.

―Quédate conmigo, Eames. Por favor, quédate ―. Susurra Arthur entre caricias y mordidas.

―Estoy aquí contigo, Arthur. Únicamente nosotros dos.

Los cuerpos se confunden. Se vuelven uno mismo. Los gritos y gemidos invaden el cuarto. Todo es olvidado, lo único que cuentan son los sentimientos y las pieles. Lo único que se vive es el presente; ni el futuro o pasado interesan.

Los cuerpos se unen.

* * *

Arthur esta sobre el pecho de Eames. Puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón. _Pum-pum_. Siente el calor de su cuerpo invadir el suyo. Es real.

―Tú estás muerto ―susurra Arthur.

―Estoy aquí contigo ―responde Eames, acariciándole el pelo.

Se levanta de su lugar.

Debe volver a la realidad.

―No. Tú estás muerto, Eames. Eres parte de mi subconsciente. Eres una farsa ―repite Arthur, levantando su ropa del suelo.

―¿Eso qué tiene de diferencia, Arthur? Siempre he sido un farsante. Dime, ¡¿cuál es la maldita diferencia? ―Eames grita, visiblemente enojado―. Esto es real, Arthur. Esto que pasó, es real.

―Nada de esto es real, Eames. Nunca será real.

Sus miradas se unen como siempre, pero esta vez no es como cualquier vez. Esta vez hay decepción en ellas.

―Esto no es real ―susurra Arthur.

Ve tristeza y decepción en el rostro de Eames.

La patada llega, como siempre.

* * *

La mirada de Ariadne es reflejo de lástima y congoja. No la soporta. Levanta sus cosas y sale del cuarto. Necesita aire fresco. Necesita una dosis de realidad.

* * *

Sentado frente a la torre de París toma un café. Hace más de seis meses que se ha alejado del pasado. Desde ese día, este no lo persigue, pero sabe que siempre será su demonio personal.

La noche va cayendo. El cielo cada vez se torna más oscuro. La vista de la ciudad en esos momentos es espectacular.

Camina por las calles de París. Llega a su pequeño departamento en un edificio viejo. Sube a su cuarto y entra. Una cama en la esquina lo espera como cada noche.

Arthur se sienta en ella y mira por la ventana.

A veces extraña su presencia. Tal vez realmente se ha ido. Tal vez ahora sí esté solo…

Visualiza el maletín bajo la cama. El color plateado resplandece bajo los rayos de la luna. Lo ha llevado consigo a todos los lugares, su compañero fiel. Lo saca de su escondite y lo abre.

Puede ver el tubo doblado en su estuche. Es tan tentador…

Se acuesta en la cama y mira el techo. No hay nada que lo ate. Nada que lo detenga.

Toma el tubo y se lo conecta. Su mano sobre el botón. Solamente es cuestión de presión y decisión.

Cierra los ojos. La decisión hace presencia.

Tiene miedo de abrir los ojos. Está perdido otra vez.

―¿Eames? ―dice al vacío.

Silencio.

Arthur abre los ojos con miedo. La imagen aparece frente a él.

―Te he estado esperando, querido.

Eames está parado frente a él. Su traje está impecable. Una gran sonrisa adorna su cara.

Esta vez ninguna patada se interpondrá.

La realidad es algo que debemos de vivir, pero a veces son tan tentadores los sueños, que no podemos negarnos a caer dentro de ellos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Se agraderán mucho los comentarios. No cuesta nada y es todo lo que ganó.


End file.
